fireball_studios_fandonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball: Ultimate Tag Team Tournament
Dragon Ball: Ultimate Tag Team Tournament is a fighting game developed by Bandai Namco and Fireball Studios and published by Bandai Namco. The game initially features characters from the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Fire and Super Baxter franchises by Funimation, Shueisha and Fireball Studios. Story Mode Plot After the Tournament of Power, Goku and Android 17 wished all of the fighters from all universes back after they we're erased. After all the fighters returned, some of them be friended with Goku, some wanted to get revenge against him, and some wants to get stronger like him. After all the fighters came back, they return back to there own home planet. Six months later after the Tournament of Power, a news spread about a new tournament was going to be held. Not only Goku and his friends received the news, but the fighters from all over the universe also received to news about it as well. Beerus thought that Zeno was hosting another one but Bulma told him that the two unknown hosts will host the tournament and the winner will challenge them into a final battle. Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba arrived as they heard about the tournament. Kale thought that if they were to enter the tournament and lose she thought that she and her friends would be erased again but Caulifla explain to her that they won't be erased and they will be fine. However, Kale was still concern about it. Two weeks later, all the fighters from all universes came to join the tournament. After couple of weeks of training they were really for the tournament. As all the fighters are getting ready for the tournament, a new fighter joins the battle along with the others to find out who's actually the host. Meanwhile around the Dragon Ball Fire universe. Bax2 and the Z-Fighters of his group had defeating there recent enemy known as Kuchiku as the group are at there base together. Azure comes in time and walks to the group having a letter out informing the group that a mysterious entity came and delivered it to him about a upcoming tournament. Bax2 reads it and is surprised about the main timeline Goku's existance and wants to meet him. The Goku of Bax2's timeline is impressed and is willing to get strong again until his eyes widen seeing the names of the villains of there timeline were invited too ranging from Kuchiku, Ninjin and the Vegeta of the DBF Timeline. Bax2 becomes shocked as then he face palms and shrugs telling the group to keep an eye on them. The group then make there leave to the tournament. In the Super Baxter universe. Baxter and the Siderville heroes along with other characters are seen hanging around with each other after the defeat of Baxter Dark and Future Udion in the future timeline. Baxter then senses a evil prescence as he stands up looking at the door of his house and carefully walks to it and opens the door as soon as he begins to question a hoodied figure he was given an invitation as he then reads it. The gang behind him look over his shoulder to see that they were invited to a brand new tournament. Gunther looks confused as Baxter looks at them and believes they will go to track down the culprit he had sensed. The group then leave for the tournament as Mahroe, Sir JC and Drasine watch over and follow them behind coming up with a new plan to destroy the hero of siderville for good. Command Buttons If you are confused with the movesets of the button input. This chart will help. Gameplay The Game features 2v2 battles and tag-ins similar to Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite and Tekken Tag Tournament ''series. Another mechanic in the game is the Tag-Team mechanic in which certain teams consisting of Goku and Vegeta as an example can combine Final Flash with Kamehameha, Brian and Kefla's Full Power Energy Wave, or Baxter and Gunther's Special Electric Fire Blast as a move. Similar to Marvel vs. Capcom, if the player gets KO'd, the player can revive them, but opponents will try anything to stop you from doing it in the process. But if the players do the Survival Mode, players won't be able to revive. Characters Fighter Template --> DBUTT Fighter Template ''Tag Team Tournament has a total of 81 Playable Characters so far in the game. 46 from Dragon Ball series, 21 from Dragon Ball Fire and 14 from Super Baxter and 1 Guest Character and 1 Original Character for the game. Players can also can create their own avatar. ;Notes: : ✠ Only available as preorder bonus or online purchase. : ♰ Downloadable content character + The Season which they come in. : U Unlockable character. Gallery Goku (DBTT).png| Vegeta (DBTT).png| Bax2 (DBTT).png| Azure (DBTT).png| Baxter (Super Baxter) (DBTT).png| Gunther (DBTT).png| Brian (DBTT).png| Krillin (DBTT).png| Kinzoku (DBTT).png| Caulifla (DBTT).png| Amber (DBF) (DBTT).png| Denise (DBTT).png| Baxter (DBF) (DBTT).png| Piccolo (DBTT).png| 67352710 466069130852213 7668222416866246656 n.jpg|Remake of the deluxe edition cover Trivia